C O L D
by ltmsjh
Summary: [TEASER] Kyungsoo sudah tidak sanggup, ia ingin pergi menyusul Jongin. Dingin akan selalu menghantuinya, namun tidak masalah jika Jongin bersamanya./"Apapun yang kuinginkan selalu pada akhirnya menjadi milikmu..." / "kujamin kau akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya tersakiti perlahan-lahan, Kyung" / KaiSoo and Other EXO Official Couple (Chanbaek Hunhan Sulay Taoris Chenmin) genderswitch


**C O L D** — teaser

All EXO official Pair and others—KaiSoo as Main

Age Switch—Gender Switch

* * *

_**Aku ingin pergi dan menjauh.**_

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk merasakan nafasnya tersendat-sendat. Ia tercekat saat paru-parunya dengan sulit mencari udara. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan basah dan dingin melesak ke dalam setia inchi kulitnya. Seorang gadis bermarga Bang berdiri dihadapannya dengan angkuh. Eyesmile yang biasanya tergambar diwajahnya menghilang tergantikan oleh tatapan tajam penuh dendam. Sebuah seringaian kecil terlihat ketika melihat Kyungsoo dihadapannya terengah merasakan sesak menggerogoti dadanya.

Gadis itu menunduk dihadapan Kyungsoo. Menarik dagu Kyungsoo dengan kasar agar gadis pucat itu menatapnya. Masih terengah, namun dengan pandangan memburam Kyungsoo masih melayangkan tatapan menantang padanya.

"tsk. lihatlah, gadis cantik ini tidak gentar rupanya." Gadis bermarga Bang itu berdecak pelan. _Ini akan menyenangkan untuk bermain-main_, batinnya.

"….."

"Jongin sudah pergi…" gadis itu menghela napas pelan, sedangkan Kyungsoo dihadapannya tak bergeming walau sesekali masih meringis.

"kau tahu artinya itu?" gadis itu melanjutkan, ia tahu Kyungsoo tak lagi menatapnya alih alih menunduk namun masih mendengarkan. "tak akan ada lagi yang akan menolongmu."

"hhh—apahh—maumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tersendat-sendat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan nyalang.

Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun akhirnya terkekeh pelan seolah yang baru saja diucapkan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah lelucon.

_Bruk_

"mau ku?" ia mendorong Kyungsoo hingga punggung gadis itu menghantam dinding dengan telak. Seketika mencekik leher Kyungsoo yang tercekat karena semakin berusaha mengais udara. Semakin lama sekelilingnya semakin memburam namun ia berusaha untuk tetap memiliki kesadarannya.

"KAU BERTANYA APA MAU KU, HAH?!" gadis itu terengah-engah setelah melampiaskan emosinya yang memuncak. Ia melihat Kyungsoo dihadapannya dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Entah masih bernafas atau tidak namun ia tidak ambil pusing. Ia mendekatkan bibir berlapis lipgloss merah muda itu mendekat kearah telinga kanan Kyungsoo dan berbisik pelan disana,

"aku hanya ingin kau hancur, Do Kyungsoo."

Ia menjatuhkan tubuh lemah itu begitu saja dilantai toilet yang dingin kemudian mengusap tangannya seakan baru saja menyentuh sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Air mata tumpah ruah begitu saja di pipinya. Bukan karena menyaksikan gadis didepannya begitu menyedihkan—ia malah sangat senang akan hal itu—tetapi karena ia menangisi takdirnya yang begitu kejam.

"apapun, Kyungie sayang. Apapun yang kuinginkan selalu pada akhirnya menjadi milikmu..."

Hening, tak ada sahutan dari Kyungsoo yang telah tenggelam dalam keditaksadarannya.

"…termasuk Kim Jongin. Yang selalu kuimpikan dalam setiap malamku." Gadis itu sontak tertawa dalam tangisannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

_**Aku sudah tidak sanggup.**_

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang lelaki muda dengan tubuh yang kekar. Ia mendekati gadis yang sedang menangis dihadapan Kyungsoo. Ia sontak menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"hentikan, aku muak melihatmu menangis."

"tapi oppa—" lelaki yang juga bermarga Bang itu tak mengindahkan ucapannya dan beralih mendekati Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia memeriksa denyut jantung gadis itu serta merasakan napasnya yang hampir tak terasa pada kulit tangannya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ada bibir pucat Kyungsoo untuk memberikan udara yang dibutuhkan oleh gadis itu.

"kau hampir membuatnya mati." Lelaki bersuara berat itu kemudian menatap nyalang pada gadis berambut kecoklatan dihadapannya.

"m-maaf." Gadis itu bergumam lirih nyaris tercekik ketakutan.

Tak ada tanggapan dari lelaki dihadapannya namun ia dapat merasakan aura yang begitu muram menguar dari lelaki itu. Ia bergidik takut dan beringsut untuk keluar dari ruangan namun sebelum ia menginjakkan kaki keluar, sebuah suara berat menahannya.

"jangan gegabah. kau hanya harus mengikuti alur permainanku."

"aku mengerti." Balasnya cepat dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"jika kau mencintaiku balik, Kyungsoo. Kujamin kau takkan merasakan ini." Lelaki itu mengelus pelan pipi pucat Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin. Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam rapat. "namun semuanya tidak akan berpengaruh lagi sekarang, kau tahu."

"kujamin kau akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya tersakiti perlahan-lahan, Kyung." Ia menyeringai kemudian beranjak keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

_**Dingin ini menggerogotiku semakin dalam.**_

Lelaki itu berjalan menyusuri lorong rumahnya yang remang-remang. Pilar-pilar yang begitu mewah dan puluhan pelayan yang menyambutnya tak ia hiraukan. Ia berhenti di sebuah balkon dan menikmati angin musim dingin membelai kulit lengannya yang terbuka. Ia mengambil rokok dalam saku celananya, membakar satu sisinya dan menghisapnya lamat-lamat. Kepulan asap muncul seakan-akan menggambarkan betapa kalut perasaannya.

Dingin takkan pernah menyakitinya, namun dingin selalu menjadi musuh besar bagi gadis yang dicintainya dalam diam.

Namun seberapa kuat usahanya untuk menghangatkan gadis itu dengan cintanya,

Ia tak pernah mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya dapat menyerah dan berjalan mengikuti kemana arus takdir membawanya.

Jika memang harus menyakiti gadis itu dengan perlahan, biarlah.

Ia sudah_ lelah_.

Lelaki itu menghela napas kasar, melemar rokoknya kesembarang arah. Ia menyambar ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"panggilkan seorang dokter."

Bagaimanapun ia masih punya perasaan iba pada gadis itu.

_**Bolehkah aku pergi menyusulmu, Jongin?**_

COLD—teaser (END)

* * *

Hola~ saya datang dengan teaser ff baru dan yah ini gs ^^;;

ada yang bisa menebak Jongin pergi kemana? dan siapa dua kakak beradik bermarga Bang diatas? yang pasti mereka berdua bukan EXO member tenang saja :B

hmm...member yang lain akan muncul di chapter 1 dan ini official pair ya. cuma Kaisoo yang umurnya dituker, yang lain tetep kok.

Saya ingin lihat respon dulu, kalau banyak yang tertarik(?) akan saya lanjutkan hehe

ps: untuk stay beside ch end nya sedang dalam pengerjaan. ditunggu saja ya^^

_-ltmsjh_


End file.
